


Daughter of War

by SinginInTheRaine



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Bad Parenting, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Red Room (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/pseuds/SinginInTheRaine
Summary: “A god,” Thor said, like it was obvious. The rest of the Avengers stared at him. He frowned at them. “What, you didn’t know?”“How would we know?” Tony practically shouted.Thor shrugged. “Children of Greek gods have a certain aura about them. I thought everyone could see it.”“Well, we obviously can’t!” Tony said.“Natasha’s parents are Greek gods?” Clint said.“Oh, no,” Thor said. “Her mother was human. Just her father is a god.”





	Daughter of War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).

_Fourteen little girls stood around an old derelict arena. It was below freezing, but the girls were dressed only in leotards and a pair of thin tights, small pink shoes adorning their feet. The girls didn’t appear to be bothered by the cold weather; they all stood perfectly straight, their hands folded neatly behind the smalls of their backs. But if someone had looked closer, they would have noticed many were shivering uncontrollably._

_The girls appeared to be waiting for something — or someone — all of them staring toward one end of the arena._

_It took a long while, but finally, a door in the arena opened and in walked a man who was nothing like a man. He was imposing, fiery. He was dressed only in a skirt made for battle. His shoulders and chest were covered with armor. He wore boots that went up to his knees._

_He walked — hard, heavy steps — over toward the girls, stopping in front of them._

_“Today you will show me what you can do,” he commanded._

_One by one, the little girls moved in front of the man. One by one they tried to attack him, and one by one they failed, ending crumpled in heaps on the ground, many holding newly broken arms or hobbling away with sprained ankles._

_Finally, there was one little girl left. She was smaller than the other girls, younger than them too. She had fiery red hair and piercing green eyes. On her face was the expression of utmost determination._

_She moved toward the man, crouched into position, and waited, her eyes on the man._

_They stared at each other, eyes meeting, and the little girl seemed to sense something. And then she moved, and the other little girls who were still conscious watched in amazement, as the girl and the man seemed to almost dance around each other, punching and kicking and dodging, like they were made of magic._

\--

Natasha’s eyes opened. It was still dark out, barely a glean of light coming through the crack in the blinds over the window in her room at Avengers Tower. But she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep again. Ever since the Avengers had ended up in Russia on a mission — they had been following stolen Hydra tech but had ended up at a facility that Natasha recalled only in her nightmares — she had been having more and more dreams about her childhood. But like always when she dreamed of that time she tried so hard to forget, she was never really sure if it was real or not.

This time, the dream had felt real, but how could it have been? The way she had fought in the dream wasn’t something a human was capable of.

Slowly, she sat up and pushed herself out of bed, finding herself making a trek down to Tony’s lab a few minutes later. She knew he would be up, and she could use the company. They had both been spending hours trying to decode some of the files they had managed to take from the facility before they had been surprise attacked by a convoy of soldiers.

As expected, she found Tony in his lab, pouring over piles and piles of documents. She plopped down beside him.

“Find anything good?”

Tony looked up at her, like he just realized she ws there, and his eyes softened in a way she had never seen before. It was disconcerting.

“Actually,” he started. He slid a Stark Industries tablet across the table to her, keeping it facedown. “I found this.”

She picked up the tablet and turned it over. She felt air escape from her lungs and not return.

_Natalia Romanova, Age 12_

She stared at Tony.

“I didn’t decipher any of it,” he said. “That’s for you to do.”

Natasha nodded slowly. She fingered the tablet in her hand, feeling uneasy. She knew everything that was in her file at SHIELD, every single detail. None of it was she ashamed or embarrassed by. It was who she was. But this? What if there were things she didn’t know?

Finally, she took a deep breath. She wasn’t scared of anything; she never was.

“Will you help me?” she asked Tony, and he smiled at her like he understood exactly where she was coming from. She realized he probably did.

“Of course,” he said.

\--

“Natasha.” It was two hours later. She looked up from the file she had been working on. Notes about missions she didn’t really recall.

Tony was looking at her, a very odd expression on his face. 

“Yes?”

“You might want to see this.” Even his voice sounded odd.

Natasha put down the files she was working on and moved over to Tony. He pointed at the screen of the nearest computer. She read.

_Natalia Romanova._  
Age 12.  
Birthdate 12 November 1984.  
Birthplace Not Known  
Parentage Not Human 

Natasha re-read the info. She frowned. “Something’s wrong with JARVIS’ deciphering program,” she said.

“Nothing’s wrong with it,” Tony said. “I checked. Six times.”

“Then something’s wrong with these files.”

“The rest of them have been right.”

“Well, this one isn’t!”

“Natasha …”

“No,” Natasha shook her head. “It has to be Tony. If my parents weren’t human, what were they?”

\--

“A god,” Thor said, like it was obvious. The rest of the Avengers stared at him. He frowned at them. “What, you didn’t know?”

“How would we know?” Tony practically shouted. Natasha didn’t move. She felt like she was frozen in place.

Thor shrugged. “Children of Greek gods have a certain aura about them. I thought everyone could see it.”

“Well, we obviously can’t!” Tony said.

“Natasha’s parents are Greek gods?” Clint said, because Natasha still couldn’t move, or talk. This wasn’t possible.

“Oh, no,” Thor said. “Her mother was human. Just her father is a god.”

Natasha finally found her voice. She stared at Thor. “My father is a Greek god?” she finally managed.

“Yes.”

“But ….” She stopped again. Questions raced through her mind. If he was a god, what did that make her? And why would a father who was a god leave her with people who were so awful?

“Do you know who he is?” she finally asked, and Thor looked at her in surprise.

“Of course!” he almost thundered. “Do you want to meet him?”

\--

Clint held her hand as they waited. Tony and Steve were so close to her, they might have been holding her against their chest. Bruce stood behind them.

They waited. And waited. The minutes seemed to drag by.

Finally, the door opened. In walked Thor.

In walked a man Natasha had seen before.

Dressed only in a skirt made for battle. His shoulders and chest were covered with armor. He wore boots that went up to his knees.

Natasha stared. Thor beamed.

“Natasha!” he said to her, happily. “Meet your father, Ares, God of War!”


End file.
